guardians_of_nightfandomcom-20200215-history
Tortoise Sage
The Tortoise Sage was a sentient turtle-like organism who is the habitant of the Motionless Dimension, a dimension that can be accessed through Mo Yun's brush and is independent from time. He was also the Protector of the Timeline, making him immune to time-based disruptions, as shown when he was able to retain memories of Huang Xiaoyan after Ye Yan disrupted the timeline and caused her to never exist. Background The Tortoise Sage was born to an unknown species of sentient turtle-like organisms that all possess the ability "Calm Sage Mentality" within the Motionless Dimension. He was eventually given the task to protect timelines and fix it if there is ever a disturbance. It is implied that he has time-travelled and met Ye Yan multiple times. He eventually became acquainted with Mo Yun due to her arriving at the Motionless Dimension every time she switches to Mode 3. Personality The Tortoise Sage was an extremely tranquil individual, as shown when he wasn't bothered at the slightest when a Sage Hunter is rumoured to have appeared, or when Ye Yan messed up the timeline and created an alternate universe. Appearance The Tortoise Sage resembles a turtle despite his name, as evident of his feet resembling that of a turtle's instead of a tortoise's. He has two strands of skin that around his mouth that resembles a beard, a tiny plant grows on his head, and his shell consists of rock-like substances with one spiky rock protruding out the center of it. Abilities and Powers The Tortoise Sage possesses the ability "Calm Sage Mentality", a technique common amongst his race. He also possesses extraordinary speed, as he was able to escape from the "restraints of time" by going at extremely high speeds and travel into the future of his Motionless Dimension. Untitled Sage exclusive techniques * Calm Sage Mentality (明净不动仙心): An exclusive technique for very few prodigious Untitled Sages that originated from the Tortoise Sage's race. When visibly activated, the Untitled Sage hovers above the ground with the yin-yang symbol below her, this move allows the user to perceive incoming spell tags and negate them without the user acknowledging the attacks. Users of this technique are also immune to the Sage Mind Invasion of Sage Hunters unless they touch the black blood of the Sage Hunter, which cancels out the passiveness. This move requires the user to be tranquil for it to visibly activate, or it would also slowly weaken and eventually disable if the user is influenced by emotions, such as embarrassment. Tortoise Sage exclusive techniques * Supernatural speed: The Tortoise Sage is able to travel at supernaturally fast speeds, allowing him to travel into the future by "escaping the restraints of time". * Time-travel: The Tortoise Sage possesses the ability to time-travel, as shown when he appeared in the year 1860 and took a feather from Ximen Chicken. He also claimed he met Ye Yan multiple times when he first confronted him, though the latter stated that he only met him once. He also possesses the power to make others time-travel by throwing them into the sky at high speeds, though the designated time will have a deviation of less than an hour. * Voice of the Tide (海潮传音): The Tortoise Sage is able to hear the Voice of the Tide and learn about what's happening in the human world and Underworld, but can't gain information on anything that happened in Limbo Stone dimensions. Category:Characters